


I'll be with you till the end of the line

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Feels, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Memories, OTP Feels, Pal - Freeform, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Slash, Stucky - Freeform, Yaoi, mcu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: - Stucky -"...Non ha idea di cosa sia, o meglio, è certo che una volta lo sapesse, ma ora non più, eppure non cessa mai, si fa largo piano piano, una piccola scintilla di luce in una oscurità senza fine..." Enjoy it!





	I'll be with you till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è scritta sulle note di Pieces dei Red!  
> Consiglio l'ascolto durante la lettura...

#  **I'll be with you till the end of the line**

Un eco lontano, come il flebile tintinnio di un campanello, è un suono fastidioso, ma al contempo piacevole, rassicurante; qualcosa nella sua mente vorrebbe schiacciare quel suono continuo, eliminarlo per sempre e liberarlo da quella sensazione, ma il tintinnio è sempre lì, a volte sembra lontano ed impercettibile, bussa ai margini della sua coscienza con dolcezza, come a ricordargli di non dimenticare.  
Non ha idea di cosa sia, o meglio, è certo che una volta lo sapesse, ma ora non più, eppure non cessa mai, si fa largo piano piano, una piccola scintilla di luce in una oscurità senza fine, una minuscola fiammella che, stoica, resiste a tutto quel ghiaccio e per un brevissimo istante riscalda il suo cuore, prima che altro dolore lo indurisca ancora una volta offuscando la sua mente con quella nebbia velenosa che confonde i suoi pensieri e ricopre i suoi ricordi con un telo impenetrabile.  
Sa che cos'è, questa sensazione, la conosce bene, eppure non riesce a ricordare, per quanto si sforzi, la sua memoria offuscata fatica a trovare ciò che strenuamente continua a cercare. Lo sa cos'è, è un ricordo prezioso, è il profilo di un volto, il contorno sfocato di occhi celesti, l'eco stonato di una voce che chiama un nome dimenticato, è l'immagine di fumo di un luogo lontano, è il profumo dolce che lo riempiva tutto; se chiude gli occhi è sicuro di sentirlo, sa di inverni che gelano le ossa e di estati soffocanti, sa di risate e promesse, di occhiate furtive e di troppe scuse campate in aria per nascondere sentimenti pericolosi.  
E' in questi momenti che il desiderio di proteggere qualcosa di troppo importante destabilizza la mente del Soldato d'Inverno, è suo dovere, ha fatto una promessa, ma non ricorda. _Che cos'era?_  
No, non era una _cosa_ , era _qualcuno._  
Chi?  
Il flebile suono di un nome si fa timidamente largo tra i suoi ricordi, ma è troppo tardi: come uno Tsunami che si abbatte su case di paglia, un nuovo shock rende vano ogni suo sforzo, polverizzando ogni ricordo e trasformandolo di nuovo in un guscio vuoto fatto di dolore e violenza, devoto solo ad una missione da adempiere.  
Quel nome gli viene strappato ancora, ed è solo una nuova ferita che sanguina.  
_Steve..._  
La nebbia copre tutto, profili e suoni, non resta più nulla del ricordo di volti e nomi, tutto è seppellito, come un cadavere in decomposizione ed il Soldato d'Inverno è pronto ad obbedire ad una nuova missione, altro sangue, altro fuoco, ovunque cammini, c'è solo morte, dolore e oblio, solo il tintinnio resta, sul fondo della sua mente.  
Lo sente, continuamente, questa volta più forte che mai, è fastidioso, insopportabile, come una mosca che ronza nelle sue orecchie, non riesce a zittirlo, è come se fosse attirato da una forza magnetica fuori dalla sua testa.  
_Cos'è?_  
Possibile che sia _lui_ , l'uomo che è venuto ad uccidere? E' _lui_ l'origine di quella risonanza insopportabile?  
_Perché?_  
Non ha mai affrontato nessuno che potesse tenergli testa in quel modo, nessuno che riuscisse ad ostacolare il successo di una sua missione, chi diavolo è quell'uomo? Tutto ciò che lo riguarda ha un qualcosa di profondamente nostalgico, il Soldato d'Inverno conosce il suo volto, lo ha già visto prima, ma dove? Quando?  
Una piccolissima distrazione, un colpo diretto lo butta a terra e la maschera che cela la sua identità cade lontano, dimenticata ed inutile, del resto non gli importa di essere visto, quell'uomo sta per morire comunque, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociano di nuovo, l'espressione dell'uomo muta drasticamente e la mente del Soldato viene scossa da un suono.  
“Bucky..?”

“ _I'm here again_  
_A thousand miles away from you_  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am._.. _”_

Fa male, cercare di ricordare fa male, la sua mente ora è un caos senza logica, immagini e pensieri si mischiano tra loro confondendosi e fondendosi, il fragile equilibrio che lo controlla è destabilizzato. Quella parola, quella singola parola suona nella sua testa come il rimbombo del suono di un gong.  
Non è solo una parola, è un nome, un'identità, un passato...  
_Bucky_..  
Chi è? Lui? Quello è il suo nome?  
Non ricorda! Il dolore è insopportabile.  
Gli uomini che gli stanno intorno continuano a parlare, ma non gli importa ciò che dicono, vuole solo ricordare quel nome e quell'uomo che lo ha pronunciato, non potrebbe focalizzare il pensiero su nient'altro anche se ci provasse, è troppo importante, sa che lo è!  
Eppure per quanto ci provi, non riesce a liberarsi da quella nebbia e fa male, gli viene da piangere, ha solo bisogno di più tempo, ancora un po', solo un altro po'...  
“... ma io lo conoscevo!”

“ _I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way...”_

Tempo scaduto, uccidere l'uomo che era su quel ponte è tutto, non gli serve altro!  
Uno scopo, una _missione_ , il Soldato d'Inverno è una macchina, un fantoccio senza emozioni o remore, nessun ricordo, nessuna compassione, solo l'ombra in pezzi di una vita distrutta; non ha mai fallito un incarico e non ha mai avuto alcun cedimento, ma difronte a quell'uomo, il suo braccio vacilla ancora.  
Questa volta non è come le altre, qualcosa è andato storto, il reset non ha funzionato perché, nonostante tutto, l'aura nostalgica che circonda il suo target insiste a forzare una chiave arrugginita nella toppa di un cassetto di cui non conosceva l'esistenza e che non dovrebbe più essere lì. Forse non è nemmeno vero che il brainwashing non ha funzionato, forse è solo lui, l'uomo con lo scudo, a richiamare con prepotenza pezzi sconnessi di un passato sepolto, che il Soldato non ha il diritto di reclamare.  
Quel suono scuote di nuovo la sua mente ritorta, il nome di un cadavere sul fondo di un precipizio.  
_Bucky..._  
_James Buchanan Barnes..._  
_Bucky!_  
Il Soldato combatte ancora, contro se stesso più che contro l'uomo che, difronte a sé, non reagisce più e lo chiama _amico_ , una parola che non gli appartiene, non ha amici, non ne ha mai avuti, solo obiettivi da terminare, solo nomi da cancellare dalla lista di qualcuno a cui vanno scomodi.  
Risponde con violenza perché è tutto ciò che conosce, con la rabbia di troppi anni di umiliazioni e torture da parte di chi non ha mai visto in lui altro che un'arma, un oggetto da usare, eppure quell'uomo dice di conoscerlo da sempre e lo chiama _amico,_ non ha mai attaccato per ferirlo, nemmeno una volta, solo per difendersi e ha per lui parole gentili come se gli importasse, tanto da abbandonare la sua unica arma e rifiutarsi di combattere oltre.  
Sono bugie, una farsa, un bieco tentativo di ricercare la sua compassione, ma il Soldato d'Inverno non ha amici e nemmeno compassione!  
Deve solo ucciderlo, concludere la missione e, una volta fatto, tutta quella strana confusione sparirà dalla sua mente: un ultimo scatto per buttarlo a terra di nuovo, il suo braccio metallico scarica un colpo dietro l'altro, la sua voce tenta in vano di coprire il brusio nella sua testa e fomentare la sua unica certezza.  
“Tu sei la mia missione!” ogni parola è un colpo diretto che incrina le ossa di quel volto famigliare in un tentativo ormai inutile di zittire un dolore sempre più reale, ma l'ordine che guida la sua mano sta svanendo e la voce gentile dell'uomo con lo scudo rantola parole che, come una carezza, sfiorano il cuore congelato del Soldato riscaldandolo fino a farlo battere di nuovo.  
“Allora finiscila... perché, _Io sarò con te fino alla fine_!”  
La chiave arrugginita gira e il cassetto si apre, come ha potuto dimenticare che era tutto lì? Un uragano investe la sua mente, come migliaia di immagini e parole su altrettanti fogli volanti che turbinano impazziti in una tromba d'aria; non riesce a vederli, è troppo tutto insieme, non sa cosa c'era in quel cassetto, ma c'era qualcosa, qualcuno.  
La sua identità, i suoi ricordi, il suo passato, tutto vortica intorno a quell'uomo che ora precipita verso il basso, sempre più piccolo e lontano, in un deja vu che ricorda da una prospettiva molto diversa.  
Conosce quell'uomo, ora ne è certo, ancora non sa chi sia, ma nel petto, il suo cuore dilaniato soffre come trafitto: _lui_ è il centro di ognuno degli sfocati ricordi che appartengono all'uomo che una volta era stato, _lui_ è tutto... il contorno sfocato di occhi celesti, occhi in cui, in un passato lontano, si è perso così tante volte e così intensamente da temere di non riuscire più a tornare indietro.

“ _Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name, I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make_  
_Me whole”_

Il calore di memorie che credeva perdute riempie il suo petto mentre lacrime gli rigano il volto e, senza pensare oltre, salta, non può lasciare che muoia, lui è suo amico...  
_Steve..._  
Lo raggiunge velocemente e, in una lotta contro il tempo, lo trascina fuori dall'acqua: l'uomo ha perso i sensi, ma è vivo e respira, si riprenderà.  
Il Soldato indugia per pochi istanti prima di voltare gli occhi su di lui, il suo viso tumefatto ha qualcosa di ancora più famigliare, tanto da fargli sentire quasi il desiderio di sorridere, ma non lo fa, lo guarda come fosse una strana creatura, cerca in ogni dettaglio di quel viso qualcosa in più che lo aiuti ad incastrare tra loro i pezzi alla rinfusa di un puzzle di cui non conosce il disegno finito; la mano destra si muove da sola verso il volto dell'uomo steso a terra, sente il bisogno di toccarlo, il cuore di Bucky pulsa come impazzito, ma le sue dita si fermano sospese nell'aria. Non può farlo, se lo tocca gli farà del male, gliene ha già fatto e non lo sopporterebbe oltre, non può nemmeno restare, deve andare via, sparire, se tornasse indietro quel cassetto verrebbe chiuso di nuovo e la flebile luce dei suoi ricordi gli verrebbe strappata via senza pietà.  
Un ultimo sguardo al viso di quell'uomo che lo ha chiamato amico e che ha risvegliato il suo cuore, Bucky non può restare con lui ora, anche se lo vorrebbe più di ogni cosa: è necessario che quella minuscola scintilla diventi una luce, la stringerà tra le dita per proteggerla dal buio e rimetterà insieme i pezzi di ciò che ha perduto. Scoprirà chi è quell'uomo, quel nome che gli si ripete in testa come una melodia e allo stesso modo, scoprirà chi è Bucky, chi è stato e coma ha potuto dimenticare il sentimento che in poche semplici parole ha sciolto settant'anni di ghiaccio...

“... _I've come undone_  
_But you make sense of who I am_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your hand...”_

_\------_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests! 
> 
> Prima volta in questo fandom, primissima Stucky che scrivo anche se ne ho cominciate una serie che non sono mai arrivate ad un punto.
> 
> Non ho molto da dire, a parte che amo Steve e Bucky tantissimo! Captain America è il mio Avengers preferito (non contando Occhio di Falco, ma qui è un discorso a parte XD), e Bucky è il mio bimbo, è un personaggio che rientra in pieno nei miei canoni di personaggio preferito.  
> Come ovvio, la canzone mi ha ispirato questa FF che vuole solo essere un piccolo approfondimento della mia idea dei pensieri/sentimenti di Bucky ripercorrendo il suo incontro con Steve in Winter Soldier.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che io conosco i personaggi solo dal punto di vista del MCU, non ho mai letto i fumetti.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Grazie infinite!
> 
> Kisa


End file.
